First meeting on Tour
by Tome1
Summary: This is a side story/prequel for my return of a dragon series. If you haven't read Return of a Dragon you might enjoy to read that first. Or if you want this is story you can read as it comes out and not being to confused I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. All I claim is Nathan.

A/N: Here is a side story or prequel if you prefer to the Return of a Dragon series. This story involves the tour where Kira and Nathan met. And don't fret I am still working on Rise of Evil. I have just hit a little snag in the chapter I can't decide what the challenges will be or if I will write about each groups challenges.

--

A boy with messy medium length brown hair was sitting on the balcony of a hotel room over looking the pacific ocean. He sat there looking out into the horizon with oceans that appeared to go on forever. He let out a heavy sigh as sat there. Getting up he was annoyed, he had just graduated high school and unlike other kids that graduate high school he could just go somewhere on his own. According to law he was to young to be on his own. Being a 13 year old graduate was definitely annoying.

"Man I am bored." He said shaking his head. Walking back into the hotel room from off the balcony he was met by an a petite brunette.

"What's wrong Nathan? I figured you would love being on tour with Tanya this summer." She said looking at her son. Kimberly Anne Mitchel formerly Hart, the 28 year old pan global and Olympic games medalist was trying to do something fun for her son. And the only thing she could think of was to get her friend Adam to get his wife and her friend to allow them to accompany them on her tour. It didn't take much to get Tanya to agree, after all she loved having Nathan around. Not to mention she was going to make him play and sing a few songs with her on stage.

"Mom it is fun really it is. But there isn't any people my age to hang out with. The closest to my age is like 21. It sucks everyone treats my like some kid. I know I am only 14 and am just a kid. But it just sucks." He said plainly. Sure this is an experience most kids would love to have.

"Well honey. I heard from Tanya that the winner of the contest to come on tour with her is about your age. Though I don't know if it is a boy or a girl but at least that means there will be some one your age here. I think they are announcing the winner at the concert to night. I still can't believe it is going to be broadcast live on TV." Kim said thinking about it and was glad she wasn't the one going on stage.

"Mom I am going to go out." He said walking toward the door.

"Well Nathan as you said you are just a kid. It is dangerous to go out on your own here." Kim said moving to follow her son.

"Fine mom I won't go out. I am just going to go down to the hotel's gym and work out." He said slamming the door before she could reach it.

Kim let out a sigh and walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it. "Well I guess when he gets out of college we will move somewhere and stay in one place. No more traveling non stop living out of hotel rooms and suit cases. Sure we get to stay at Jason's or my Mom's when not on the road. But this wasn't the kind of life he needed." That was it she was going to be in Angel Grove after this tour till Nathan graduated college. Then if he wanted to move somewhere else in the country or even the world they would do it. They would have a permanent place to call their home. She just hoped that when he turned 18 he wouldn't just pack up and leave her all alone.

--

In Reefside California a petite girl with dirty blonde hair tied back on a pony tail was sitting in front of her TV. She was watching the Tanya Sloan concert on MTV waiting to here who had won the contest to go on tour with Tanya. To enter one had to enter a song and then they would choose the one they liked best. Of course it could be just written lyrics which is what she had submitted. She loved the concert but she wanted most to hear the winner of the contest, it made the while enjoyable concert seem to go on forever. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. What would it be like if she won? She had other questions run through her head but they were less important to her. What was best was that summer officially started tomorrow and her last year of middle school would be over after the half day. So she didn't have to worry about her mother complaining about it getting in the way of school.

Then the time finally came for them to reveal the winner of the contest. Tanya stopped in the middle of the stage and the camera zoomed in on her. "It's finally time to let you all know who the winner of the contest is. This lucky person submitted one of the thousands upon thousands of songs sent in. With just simple written lyrics got our attention. And because of that this individual will get to come on tour. And here the lucky winner is." She said as a banner fell from the ceiling above Tanya with a name written on it. "Kira Ford is our lucky winner. Now Kira be sure to be ready. I will be coming by your house in one weeks time to pick you up. I look forward to meeting you young lady." Tanya said just as the concert went into its final commercial break.

Kira sat there stunned and speechless as her mind was wrapping around what she had just heard. "I won. I won. I won." She kept repeating over and over to herself as she sat there looking at the TV in disbelief. "I WON!" She finally screamed out at the top of her lungs. She began running house looking for her mom. "Mom!" She called as she ran around.

"In the kitchen!" Mrs. Ford said in reply. She had heard her daughter screaming and knew what it was about. The people from the contest called earlier to make arrangements to pick her up. Though at first they along with she were un sure since Mrs. Ford couldn't go with her do to other obligations. But Mrs. Ford trusted her daughter and informed them that it was okay but if anything happened to her daughter they would be sorry. Of course they told her everything would be fine.

Kira came running into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her mom. "I can't believe I won mom. Now we get to go on tour with Tanya Sloan!" She said excitedly.

"Kira I am very happy for you. You worked really hard on that song." Mrs. Ford said hugging her daughter. "But honey I am not going to be going with you on the tour."

Kira looked at her mom with pleading eyes. "But Mom you have to come. I can't go with Dad he won't let me have any fun." She said plainly.

"Well dear you Dad is just looking out for you that is all. And as far as that goes. No your father won't be going either." She said looking her daughter in the eyes. "I am trusting you to go on your own. The nice people I talked to earlier from the record company assured me you would be taken care of."

Kira looked at her mom stunned. "Wait I get to go alone!" Kira said with hope in her eyes. Her parents were finally letting her be treated like an adult. That is when what the other thing her mom said registered in her mind. "You knew I won all alone and didn't tell me!" She said almost flabbergasted.

"I am sorry honey. I figured you would enjoy it more finding out the way you did." Mrs Ford said and it made her happy to know ahead of time. "So go start packing and after you get out of school tomorrow we will go buy some new clothes and a swim suit and the other things you will need."

Kira hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek before running out of the kitchen toward her room.

--

The week passed by so fast for Kira. She was so excited that it was almost that time bent to her will so she could go on tour sooner. If felt like to her she had just heard Tanya say she was the winner. And her she was sitting at home waiting for Tanya to come to her house and pick her up personally. It was just all to exciting for her. Some people at school made a big deal about her getting picked. Though she was glad she only had to deal with it for a half a day. Any more and she would of gone crazy.

Her bag was sitting by the door ready and waiting to go. Kira sat in the living room with her mother. Then the door bell rang. Kira wasted no time in jumping out of her seat and running to the door. And sure enough it was Tanya Sloan in person.

"Hello you must be the lucky winner." Tanya said in a sweet voice.

"Yes Ms. Sloan I am Kira Ford." Kira said extending her hand.

"Call me Tanya. Kira we are all friends here. And just so you know I only use Sloan on stage anymore. My last name is actually Park." Tanya said as Kira asked her to some in. That was when Tanya remembered Kim was with her. "Oh where are my manners. Kira this is my good friend and fellow musician Kimberly Mitchel." Tanya said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mitchel." Kira said shaking the woman's hand and couldn't quite place where she had heard that name before.

"Please call me Kim. And I must say Kira that song you wrote is amazing." Kim said honestly.

"Hello. I am Kira's mother." Mrs. Ford said extending her hand to the Tanya and then Kim.

"Hello Mrs. Ford you have quite the lyricist here." Tanya said happily.

"Yes and she has a really nice singing voice." Mrs. Ford said encouragingly.

"Really that is great Kira. Maybe you can accompany Tanya on a song." Kim said excited.

"Well unfortunately we don't have the time to stand here all day to talk." Tanya said. "You have everything you need packed Kira?"

"Yes it is all right there." Kira said pointing next to the door where two large suit cases sat along with an acoustic guitar in the case.

"Alright well Mrs. Ford it was a pleasure meeting you. And I promise Kim and I along with the others on the tour will take good care of your daughter." Tanya said extending her hand to Mrs. Ford again.

"Well does anyone on the tour have experience in dealing with young teenagers?" Mrs. Ford asked curious.

"Yes ma'am I have a son about Kira's age. Not to mention I have taught Gymnastics to several girls her age." Kim said shaking Mrs. Ford's hand again.

"That is good to know." Mrs. Ford said turning to her daughter. "Now Kira you be good and don't forget to call. I would love to get updates on how my girl is doing."

Kira hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek. "I will mom. And don't you worry I will call when I get the chance. And I will write you as well."

Mrs. Ford stood in the door way as she watched her daughter and the two women walk toward a black SUV. And once Kira's stuff was loaded in the back and everyone was in they were off. Mrs. Ford waved as the SUV rolled out of sight before turning and going back inside.

--

Nathan was waiting by the tour bus with Adam. He was sitting on a picnic table off to the side. Boredom had set in waiting for Tanya and Kim to return with the contest winner Kira. Nathan had his laptop out connected to a set of external speakers for better sound quality. He had music playing with no singing with it it was only instrumental. With a notebook out he was writing down ideas for lyrics to go with the music.

Adam was leaning against the bus as he waited for the others. He watched Nathan writing in his note book. The boy was talented and worked hard at everything he did. It was a rare trait in teenagers these days.

Nathan turned off the music on the computer and put an electronic keyboard on the picnic table. As he began to play a black SUV pulled up and parked behind the tour bus. When they got out Kim heard Nathan playing the keyboard and motioned for Tanya and Kira to be quiet as they walked over to Adam.

Adam smiled and hugged his wife and Kim. He then looked at the girl he assumed was Kira the contest winner. The girl seemed to be entranced by the music.

Nathan stopped playing when he finished a song but he didn't sing with it as he normally would have. When he turned around he saw that the others were back. He smiled as he got up and walked over to the others. "Hey mom, Aunt Tanya." He then turned to a young girl about his age standing next to them. "You must be Kira." Nathan said extending his hand to her. "My name is Nathan."

Kira looked at the boy before her. He was only an inch or so taller then she was. Though that still left the boy standing about 5'6". She slowly reached out and shook his hand. He was cute, definitely cuter then the boys at her school. "Yep that's me. I am glad there is someone else around my age to hangout with." She said.

Nathan laughed at her comment. "Yeah it is good. I was getting rather bored having to hang around all these adults."

Kira looked at him and smiled brightly. He certainly had a nice laugh she thought. "That was a nice song you were playing earlier did you write it yourself?"

"Yeah it was one I wrote about a week or two ago. I don't really remember." He admitted the songs others had him listening to and finishing up one of his own songs to perform at the next concert filled his mind.

Kim and Tanya watched the exchange between the two. They both thought the two of them looked good together. Then when Adam spoke to everyone it pulled them out of their thoughts. "Well everyone we need to get on the road if we are to make it to LA in time for the sound check." He said Kim, Tanya and Kira all got on the bus, while Nathan and Adam went to get Nathan's things from the picnic table.

--

A/N: I know it is shorter then I normally write for chapters. But I have less characters to deal with in this story so they are all generally in the same place. But anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also I don't know how long I will be making this story though it will obviously be less then my other two ranger stories. And if you have any thoughts on what the challenges may be in Rise of Evil send me a message and let me know your ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. I only claim Nathan.

A/N: Sorry for the wait in between chapters. Been a little busy lately. So please read and review. Oh and thanks to Monkeerangerfan and Dark Yellow Dino for reviewing the last chapter. No on with the story.

--

The bus trip to the stadium in LA was a fun one for Kira. It was her first time on a tour bus. Not to mention she was able to continue to talk to Tanya and Kim. Nathan sat up front with Adam as he drove the bus since the regular driver was driving the rental. During it Kira and Nathan stole glances at the other but would quickly turn to act like they weren't looking.

Kim and Tanya noticed this well at least noticed Kira's reactions. When they were getting off the bus at the stadium Tanya put an arm around Kira's shoulder. "Don't worry hun he is single." Tanya said to Kira.

"What!" Kira exclaimed stopping in her tracks. "Wh What do you mean by that?" Kira asked her.

"Oh come on. I have seen the way you look at him." Tanya said as she turned to face Kira.

"Yeah so he is cute. And I just met him. I know nothing about him other then he is Kim's son, your nephew, and a good musician." Kira said her cheeks bright red.

"Well you have plenty of time to get to know him." Tanya said with a smile.

Mean while Nathan and his Mother were up ahead walking into the stadium. "Awe my little boy has a crush." Kim said as she put an arm around her son's shoulder. She happened to by slightly taller then him still. Though she knew that wouldn't be the case much longer.

"Mom crushes don't develop that fast. I have only known the girl for all of two hours the time it took to get here from Reefside." He said simply which caused Kim to laugh.

"Nathan for as artistic a kid as you are that logical side of yours takes over to much." She said since that was something she was sure Billy would of said only with a more complex vernacular.

Nathan just shook his head. "Well mom I am a child prodigy who has already finished his first year of college when others my age just finishing the eighth or ninth grade. Seriously mom it is rather ridiculous when you think about it." He then shut up since he was about to switch over to larger more confusing words but had caught himself in time.

"Nathan I know more in the area of love then you. And I know the spark can be ignited in an instant by only looking at a person." She said remembering the first day she had met Tommy back in high school.

"Okay mom I have like three months to get to know her and then chances are I won't see her again. So I would prefer not to get my hopes up only to have them crushed when I return to school and she returns home to do the same." And with that Nathan walked away from Kim and further into the backstage area away from his mother.

"Why did you have to grow up so fast that you have closed your heart to love?" Kim said absentmindedly to herself just as Tanya and Kira had reached her.

"What was that Kim?" Tanya asked out of curiosity.

"Oh nothing I was just asking Nathan if he was going to perform tonight and he said he didn't feel like it. The song he wants to play must not be finished yet." She said turning to her friend and then looking at Kira. "Maybe our new little song bird here will be the muse to help him finish it." Kim said causing Kira to blush.

"Jeez guys I get the hint you both have noticed." Kira said as she had a hand on the strap of her guitar case. "And given the fact that according to you both, we are the only ones our age here. So naturally over the next few months we will be spending some time together I am sure we will become friends in that time."

"Oh honey I think you two will be more then friends before this little trip is finished." Tanya said causing Kira to let out a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Um lets drop my potential love life situation." This was getting old it was really like having her own mother here. She was sure her mom would be doing the exact same thing. And then she started to walk away from the two adults.

A few hours had gone by and Kira was able to see what Tanya did to prep before a show. It was all fascinating to her to see and Tanya made the crazy running around look easy. Well she was sure that was thanks to having both Kim and Adam there to help. Nathan had gone off somewhere, while Kira was confused by the relaxed nature the adults had on the matter. Her mom would have been running around franticly till she had found her or knew she was okay. But Kim would simply wave off Kira's worry by telling her that he can care for himself and if he wasn't in the backstage area he was off on the tour bus away from the craziness. So she had decided to make the escape as well. This was all to much to take in for one day and she had many more chances to bear witness to it again and again if she so chose.

She entered the tour bus after thanking Adam for walking her out there to be on the safe side. She saw Nathan laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Penny for your thoughts?" Kira said as she sat in the chair closest to the couch.

"No real thoughts just tired." Nathan said as he didn't even look in her direction but stayed focused on the ceiling.

"Huh." She said as she got comfortable in the chair. If silence was what he wanted at the moment then he would have it. So she got up and grabbed her notebook from her bag before returning to the chair.

Only when she did Nathan was no longer on the couch in fact he wasn't in the bus at all anymore. She sighed as she put her notebook down. She had just wanted to talk to him get to know him a little better. But looks like he had no interest in being around her. "Tired yeah I get it." She said laying down on the couch. She had drifted off to sleep not long after laying down.

When she woke up Tanya and Kim were climbing on to the tour bus since the show was over. "Hey girl have a good sleep?" Tanya said sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Yeah I didn't think I was that tired but I fell asleep as soon as I laid down." Kira said as she sat up to make room for Kim to sit down.

"Well I think you will get used to the wacky schedule soon enough." Kim said hugging Kira with one arm.

"I'll be right back. I am gonna go use the restroom in the stadium." Kira said getting up off the couch.

"Alright. Check in with Adam when you go in. He should be just inside the door there." Tanya said as Kira got off the bus. She then turned to Kim. "So where is your boy?"

"He is going over some lyrics for a song he wrote for that band 12 stones since this was there last show on the tour." Kim said asn Tanya nodded remembering that they had asked him for some help.

Kira had checked in with Adam when she entered the stadium. Only when she left the restroom she heard some music being played. But no lyrics being sung at that point in time. So she decided to investigate. It wasn't hard to find them since they were playing on the stage. What kinda of surprised and annoyed her was when she saw Nathan.

"Alright I think I know how to sing this song along with that instrumental track." Nathan said as the band began to play the song again from the beginning.

Kira didn't want to interrupt so she stayed where she was.

_You say you know just who I am  
But you can't imagine  
What waits for you across the line  
You thought you had me  
But I'm still here standing  
And I'm tired of backing down_

And I'm here now feeling the pain  
Of a thousand hearts  
Been to hell and back again  
I won't take this

You try so hard to bring me down  
You can't break the broken  
You still don't seem to understand  
It's your turn to see just  
How it feels to be me  
How it feels to be knocked down

And you're here now feeling the pain  
Of a thousand hearts  
You've been to hell and back again  
You can't take this

Remember  
This feeling  


_(Instrumental only for a bit.)_

_  
How it feels to be alive  
Now you see me through my eyes  
And we're here now feeling the beat  
Of a thousand hearts  
Coming back to life again  
We can make it_

Remember  
This feeling  
Remember...

Kira couldn't believe the feeling she got from the song. The power behind Nathan's voice as he sang the song was truly amazing to her.

"So what do you guys think of that? Sound good?" Nathan asked after the song finished and the guys in the band all liked it. And the lead singer was definitely impressed by the voice of the young teen in front of him.

"The studio will have that check to you soon. Thanks again man." The lead singer said as he shook Nathan's hand.

"So what did you think of the song?" Nathan said as he had snuck up behind Kira as she was trying to stay out of sight.

Kira jumped and let out a startled scream before spinning to glare at Nathan. "Don't do that!" She said angrily to him.

"Well why were you trying to hide then? It isn't like you weren't allowed to here the song." He said simply and walked past her heading toward the exit closest to the tour bus.

"Hey it isn't nice to just walk away like that." She said quickly catching up to him. "Oh and by the way that was a real jerk move bailing like that. Seriously if I didn't know better I would think you didn't like me before even getting to know me."

"It's not like that rockstar. Seriously I have no problem telling people I don't like them. Besides I don't judge before I get to know someone." He said as he waved to Adam as the passed through the doors so he knew they both were heading back out to the bus.

"Well you could of let me know you were getting off the bus. I actually went back there to try and talk to you so I could get to know you. So when you just bailed it kind of felt like you were blowing me off on purpose." She said and stopped in her tracks when she heard Nathan laughing. She glared at him again how could he laugh at her when she was simply telling him how she felt about earlier.

"Sorry. Sorry." He said as he stopped laughing when he saw the glare he was receiving if looks could kill he would be six feet under right then and there. "Gees Kira I just meet you earlier today. And from that simple incident earlier you think I hate you. Wow you must either you are super popular back home and everyone gravitates toward you. Or you don't have many friends and have been ditched like that by people? Personally I hope it is the first cause I don't see the second one so much." He said truthfully.

"Well not as extreme as the second but along those lines that is sure. I am kind of a loner back home. I don't talk to people much." She said as she looked at Nathan shaking his head. "What now?"

"Nothing I just find it difficult to believe that a beautiful girl such as yourself as a loner. Seriously back at my old high school you would definitely of been in the popular crowd. So long as you weren't a geek and I can clearly see that is certainly not the case." Nathan said as they stopped just outside the bus to let her get on first.

"Your old high school? You don't look any older then me and I am just starting high school in the fall." Kira asked confused.

"Well I started earlier." He said getting on the bus just after Kira.

"What do you mean you started earlier. I am practically the youngest kid in my grade. Seriously you are a year older then me at most. And I have kids in my grade the same age as you." Kira said as Nathan moved past her to pull out a gaterade. He offered Kira one and she declined the offer.

"Yes but if you look at the grade above you I am sure there are kids my age as well. And I assure you I was the youngest kid in my grade." Nathan said and then changed the subject turning to Tanya, since he didn't think Kira needed to know he was already out of high school and beginning his sophomore year of college in the fall. "So what city are we heading to next?" Nathan asked out of curiosity.

"I believe we are heading to Salt Lake and then it is off to Austin before we head into Atlanta. I don't know why they are spacing the cities out so much and yet still have us tour on the bus instead of just flying to each city." Tanya said answering Nathan's question.

--

Continued Disclaimer: The song used in the chapter is "Anthem for the underdog" by, 12 Stones.

A/N: Well that was chapter 2 of this side story. And those of you waiting on the next chapter of my story Rise of Evil: sequel to return of the dragon. It will be posted soon. I had trouble with the chapter. Especially since ideas for the next story in the series keep jumping into my brain knocking ones for the old one away. So please review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Please and Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I only claim Nathan.

A/N: Thanks Monkeerangerfan and fanficrulez for being constant reviewers for my stories.

--

It had been about a week since the Salt Lake show. The bus was left back at the amphitheater in Austin where Tanya was performing later that night. But currently Tanya, Kim, Adam, Kira, and Nathan were at a local park for a fun day outdoors. They had even met up with Jason and Trini at the park. They had been in town for a martial arts tournament Jason was competing in. They had left there 5 year old daughter with Jason's parents for the weekend. The group were sitting in a picnic area enjoying a barbecue picnic day.

Nathan had gotten up and excused himself from the group said he wanted to go for a run. Kim looked at her son with a knowing look which she caught on Jason as well. They both knew that if he was going for a run it meant the boy had thoughts to work out in his head.

"Hey Nathan wait up I will go with you." Jason said getting up and following after his god son/nephew.

Kira watched as Nathan left with his uncle. She had feelings for the boy everyone saw it and even told her they noticed. But why can't he see it? Why did he have to keep her at arms length?

"Hey Kira come with me. I need some help getting some of the extra drinks from the car." Kim said after noting the disappointed look on the girls face.

"Sure thing Kim." Kira said following her.

When the two of them got to the car Kim turned to Kira. "What's up with the sad look?"

Kira looked at Kim confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look I saw the look on your face when Nathan left with Jason. So what has he done to upset you?" Kim asked worried for the young girl.

"I just don't get him. One minute we will be getting along great laughing and having fun. And then the next thing he is acting like I carry the plague." Kira said honestly. "I thought for a second that he actually had feelings for me as I do him."

Kim frowned and figured it was time to tell Kira more about Nathan. While it isn't a horrible secret or anything it is just some information that might clear things up for her. "Kira Nathan hasn't had a normal childhood. He has been forced to grow up faster than any kid should have to. And I blame myself for that but I did all I could with him. You see I had Nathan back when I was 15. Thanks to the help of friends and my former teammates at the Olympics I was able to bring Nathan with to competitions. We lived a life on the road for nine years, I was so thankful that my friends Billy and Trini were willing to come along and home school him so to speak. I always knew he was smarter then most kids I just didn't know how much. You see shortly after Nathan turned 9 Billy came to me to say Nathan was prepared to enter high school and that for his education to hold merit he had to go to a real school. So while you see Nathan as a 14 year old is true he is a 14 year old that has also already completed his freshmen year of college. And in doing all this I robbed Nathan of something all children should have and that is friends. He never got to interact with many kids his age and high school was not a fun time for him. He was constantly teased by the others in his grade. There was only a few people that even gave him the time of day there. So he really doesn't know how to act around you. He fears that if he opens up to you. You would hurt him just like others had pretending to like him only to get things they wanted."

Kira listened to Kim's story and felt she was finally understanding now. "Wow well that does make more sense now." Kira then had a smile on her face. "I think I am going to have to show him my feelings are real." She then hugged Kim. "Thanks Kim." She said before running off to go find Nathan.

Kim walked back to the others with some more drinks to put in the cooler.

"Kim you were gone much longer then it took to get drinks." Tanya said looking at her friend.

"Well a girl needed a pep talk to cheer her up." Kim said.

"So I guess my instincts are still as sharp as ever. Kira does have feelings for my god son." Trini said as she had a smile on her face.

"You got that right." Kim said smiling as well. "And I know Nathan likes her as well."

--

Nathan was sitting on a bench with his Uncle Jason.

"So Nathan what's bothering you?" Jason said looking at his nephew.

"I don't know uncle Jase. I like Kira. And I can tell she likes me too. Just I don't know what to do." Nathan said looking at his uncle hoping he would.

"Well I know you are hesitant. While I understand why, I have a feeling with this girl Kira you don't have to worry." Jason said and Nathan looked at his uncle confused.

"How can you be so sure of that?" He asked curious.

"Well for one I see the same look in her eyes when she looks at you that your mother had when looking at your father. That is how I know you don't have to worry about her using you. It is a look that is impossible to fake I promise you that." Jason said and turned his head when he heard someone walking up. "Looks like someone is here to talk to you. So I am going to go back and see how the others are getting on." Jason said getting up and walking away from Nathan and Kira. He smiled at Kira as he passed her.

"Is is okay if I sit?" Kira asked as she stood in front of the bench.

He simply motioned for her that it was alright. He turned to look at her after she sat on the bench. Oh how he hoped his uncle's words were right. But given that his parents weren't together he hoped what she felt for him was stronger then that of his parents.

Kira was going to tell him that he had nothing to fear from her hurting him like the others. So instead she decided to simply show him and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise at Kira's actions and quickly returned her kiss. It was an interesting moment for the two. They felt the proverbial spark talked about in movies and books saying they had a connection. When they separated Nathan looked into Kira's eyes and sure enough there it was that look of love that Jason was talking about. Kira looked in Nathan's eyes and she could see that she had gotten though to him.

"Um wow." They both said in unison.

"I have wanted to do that for a while now." Kira said with a smile.

"You have no idea." Nathan said in truth.

Off behind them Jason couldn't help it but stay and watch. His years with Kim and Trini had ingrained a slight spying habit in him. So he simply smiled and walked back to the others. He knew now those two would be just fine.

When he returned back to the others they looked up at him with questioning eyes. But considering his smirk Kim picked up on the answer she wanted with out asking.

"I see we have a new couple on our hands." Kim said with a smile.

"Kimmy you better watch them. The look in her eyes is just like the one you carried for a certain multi colored man." Jason said remembering how Kim and Tommy were after they finally got together.

Trini smiled at that and turned to Kim. "Just don't be all hypocritical with him over things to much."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean you two?" Kim asked glaring at her friends.

"Kim I may of not been there in the beginning of that relationship. But you two were rarely not in physical contact if you could help it. Be it making out in the park, walking hand in hand, Laying in a hammock." Adam said to her seriously.

"We were not that bad guys." Kim said to defend herself. "Seriously guys and I know better. Making out is fine. And I doubt either is even contemplating sex just yet."

"Well it is a good thing Nathan got the sex talk a while ago just encase. And he still has around a year to go." Jason said jokingly but the glare he got from the three women made him cringe. "Okay poor choice of a joke."

"Yeah just a bit." Kim said looking at Jason. Sure she never regretted for a second on her decision to keep Nathan. Even during her days competing Nathan was her world there was nothing she wouldn't do for the boy. And she wouldn't trade the time she has had with her son for anything. Though she did wish she could of gotten his father in his life. Neither of them knew of the other. It would of happened by now if it wasn't for the incident when the ranger gained the turbo powers. Then there was the fact that Tommy just didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"I am sorry sis. But I think seriously Nathan understands more about the consequences that can come with sex at a young age then others his age." Jason said siting down next to Trini.

"Yeah yeah. Doesn't mean I still won't set some ground rules to make sure." She said

--

A/N: Hey everyone that was chapter 3 of First meeting on tour. There is more to the story but it will wait as I finish up Rise of Evil and begin work on the sequel to Rise of Evil. So as always given if you have read this far please review. I would love to hear from more of my readers. It helps give me the motivation to work on my stories. As well as any ideas one comes up with don't hesitate to tell me them. You never know I may just use the idea in one of my stories. And you would definitely be given credit for the idea if it is used.


End file.
